


SHOWTIME

by Miss_AJR



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_AJR/pseuds/Miss_AJR
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley realise that holding back 6,000 years of lust can be fun.Inspired by a NSFW fan art.Contains explicit sexual scenes.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 27





	SHOWTIME

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NSFW Fan Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/728640) by @mdl_oba. 



Aziraphale stepped out of his shower and wrapped himself in the huge fluffy towel he'd left warming on the towel rail. Feeling lovely and fresh, he stood in front of the mirror and began to play with his blonde curls, trying to get them just right. He hummed to himself as he thought about the evening ahead. Crowley had offered to take him for dinner and he was very much looking forward to seeing his friend. He swallowed down the fact that he wished the two of them were much more than friends... a _lot_ more! 

He pictured Crowley in his usual black attire of super-tight trousers and loose shirt. The snake-like hips that swaggered around his bookshop; the long limbs that lounged on his office sofa as they shared a bottle of wine. It had been 6,000 years and he still couldn’t bring himself to admit to Crowley that he was in love with him. They had been through so much together, and since the failed Apocalypse six months earlier his feelings were becoming even stronger. He just wanted to hold Crowley, press against him, maybe kiss him.... But Crowley would never feel the same way, so he just kept it to himself. The dreams he’d had of the things he wanted Crowley to do to him would just stay dreams. 

Aziraphale shook his head. His blood was pounding in his veins and the ache between his thighs was growing steadily at the erotic thoughts of his demonic friend. He was going to dinner with Crowley, he really should calm down or he’d be a nervous wreck.

Aziraphale dropped his towel and walked naked to the bedroom. He glanced at his bedside clock – he didn’t really need one as he barely slept or ever use an alarm but he liked the human aspect of knowing what the time was. He still had a while before Crowley was due to pick him up. Maybe he could... relieve himself. That way he would feel less nervy later when they were together. 

Unlocking a drawer in his bedside table, he slid it open and looked at the selection of sex toys he kept hidden. Sex was not something he particularly indulged in, but very occasionally he needed to let off some steam. He picked up a very large vibrator, checked the batteries were working, and re-locked the drawer. 

Aziraphale plumped up the pillows on the bed, lay down on the top sheet and made himself comfortable on them. He placed the dildo next to him and slid his fingers down his body. He switched genitalia as the mood took him, and was currently female presenting. He let out a breath as his fingers began stroking his cunt, which was already very wet. A moan left his throat as he moved up to his clit, continuing the strokes and spreading moisture around his open hole. His head went back against the pillows as he began to slide two fingers into his cunt, and his toes curled against the sheet. 

Having worked himself open and made himself super-slippery, Aziraphale picked up the dildo and turned it onto its first setting. He placed it against his clit. 

“Aaaah...” he sighed, legs trembling as the vibrations ran through him. He slid it into his cunt and turned it up another couple of notches. Oh, that felt so good, sliding it in and out. It had been a while since he had done this and he felt it wouldn’t take long for him to find his splendour. 

He thought about Crowley leaning over him, touching him, sliding his cock into his hot cunt. “Ooooh, yes...” he cried as sexy thoughts of a red headed demon brought him closer to his orgasm. 

===================================

Crowley got out of the Bentley and walked towards the door of the bookshop. It was locked, but it magically opened when Crowley approached. Stepping inside, Crowley put down the bottle of wine in his hand and looked around for Aziraphale. He knew he was early for their dinner date but he thought they could enjoy a glass before they left. 

Crowley sniffed, and tasted something in the air. What was different? 

“Aziraphale?” he called. There was no answer. _Must be getting ready_ thought Crowley. He walked to the back of the shop and glanced up the stairs. He had never been up there, never been near Aziraphale's bedroom. That wasn't through lack of want. He had loved Aziraphale since the Garden of Eden but had never had the guts to say anything. He had pictured the angel lying in his bed on many occasions, usually while he pleasured himself at the thought of his friend naked and exposed to him. 

“Aziraphale!” he called up the stairs. He thought he heard a noise. Was that a moan? Is he hurt? Crowley stepped onto the first tread of the stairs. There was another moan and Crowley moved with silent, serpentine speed to the top of the staircase. A door in front of him was half open. Another to one side was the bathroom and Crowley could see a towel on the floor. 

He stepped towards the half open door and was about to push it open when he heard another moan, in what was clearly Aziraphale’s voice. Glancing round the door, he nearly gasped out loud at the vision in front of him. Lying on the bed was his friend, the angel Aziraphale, naked, plunging a large buzzing dildo into a very wet cunt. Seeing his friend with a cunt instead of a cock did not surprise Crowley – he changed as the mood took him as well – but seeing him in such an erotic situation was definitely a massive shock.

Crowley quietly stepped back and tried to work out whether he could get downstairs without being seen or heard. Another moan from Aziraphale reached his ears, and he had to put his hand in his mouth to stop himself moaning as well. He realised his own cock was responding to the pleasurable noises from behind the door, straining against his trousers as it hardened. 

He glanced back around the door and this time saw Aziraphale had his legs wide open, gripping himself from underneath. Crowley could not stop staring at the angel’s soft stomach, a happy trail of blonde hairs leading to curly pubic hair. Between his legs Aziraphale thrust the huge dildo faster and faster, sloppy juices covering his muscular thighs. Crowley felt his cock harden even more and brought his hand down to stroke through his trousers in some attempt at relief. 

“NHH! Oooh Crowley you’re so BIG!!” Aziraphale screamed out. Crowley squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hand down on his cock, which was now threatening to burst his zip open. _The angel was thinking of him!_ He couldn’t believe it. _Fuck, what should he do?_

He made a decision, and stepped through the door.

“Angel?” he said. Aziraphale cried out in shock and whipped the dildo from his cunt, pulling the sheet over his naked body. 

“Crowley! What are you doing here?” he cried, face flushed as the vibrator continued to buzz on the sheet next to him. He reached over and shut it off. There was silence as the friends stared at each other. Aziraphale was breathing hard, through embarrassment as well as delayed lust, while Crowley was breathing hard through shock and equally delayed lust. 

“Er... we had a dinner reservation, I... I brought wine...” Crowley stuttered vaguely. “I’m sorry, I’ll go.” he turned to leave.

“Wait!” Aziraphale called, feeling a slight panic. He was suddenly marginally less concerned about the awkwardness of the situation, and more the real possibility that he might not see Crowley again if he walked out. He couldn’t bear the thought of Crowley avoiding him, possibly for another few centuries if their past disagreements were any indication. 

Crowley turned back but couldn’t look at him. He had thought of being alone and naked with his friend on many occasions, but not like this. 

“Please, don’t go” whispered Aziraphale. Crowley stood in front of him, eyes down, hands twisting. Aziraphale looked at him and noticed there was a distinct bulge in his groin area. 

Aziraphale held his hand out and gestured for Crowley to come forward, and like there was some sort of invisible string Crowley was pulled towards the bed. He sat down next to his friend, still not looking him in the eye. Aziraphale put his hand on his shoulder, and Crowley jumped slightly at the cool touch he felt through his clothing. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that, Crowley” he said. 

“ ’S my fault” muttered Crowley. “Was early, heard you.... making a noise. Didn’t know if you were hurt”

Aziraphale flushed at the thought that Crowley had seen and heard him. This was not how he wanted this to happen. 

"You said my name." said Crowley. There was a long pause and Aziraphale pulled at the sheet with his fingers.

"I… usually do." Crowley’s eyes flew to meet Aziraphale’s. _What!?_ His mind screeched to a halt. Was Aziraphale admitting he thought of Crowley when he...? He gripped his thighs tightly in a demonstration of half-panic/half-hopefulness. It was the only way to prevent him throwing himself on top of Aziraphale and kissing him senseless. 

Feeling brave, Aziraphale turned and placed his hands over Crowley’s fidgeting fingers.

“I love you Crowley” he said, looking directly at him. “I have for centuries. I think of you all the time. I want you and I want to be with you”, the last words came out in rush.

Crowley could not believe what he was hearing. He had thought about how this conversation might happen many times, but it certainly wasn’t like this. And now the angel was telling him he felt the same way, that he wanted to be with him?

“Do you want to leave?” asked Aziraphale.

“No!” Crowley shook his head. He finally placed his hands over Aziraphale’s. “Oh Angel, I... I love you as well” he whispered. “I have for such a long time and quite frankly I really want to kiss you right this minute”.

They stared at each other before launching themselves together and holding each other for a long time. Arms gripped tightly, as their hands stroked each other’s backs. Aziraphale was painfully aware he was still naked, and caressing Crowley’s clothed back. He lifted his hand to stroke the back of Crowley’s neck, earning a moan from his friend. When they eventually separated, Crowley stroked Aziraphale’s cheek and then leaned forward to gently place his lips on Aziraphale’s. He needed this to be right, so he took his time getting the position of his lips just right. Aziraphale responded enthusiastically, pressing his lips into Crowley’s, and the kiss quickly became harder and more chaotic. Hot tongues investigated wet lips and mouths, as flickering embers of withheld passion started to burst into flame. For a first kiss, it was pretty damn good! They pulled apart breathlessly, staring at each other, stunned this was actually happening. Crowley found his voice first, placing his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders and looking directly at him. 

“Listen Angel, I love you and you have no idea what this means to me. But I am seriously turned on right now and I don’t want to screw this up. You really need to get some clothes on and we can just go for dinner and talk, and then I'll go. We can take all the time you need. We don’t need to do anything tonight. Whatever you want is fine with me. I will do whatever it takes to make you feel comfortable. I will never do anything you don’t agree to, understand?”. It was possibly the longest speech he had ever made to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale took in the words Crowley said, and  realised how much he wanted this to happen. He didn't want to wait any longer to be with Crowley. He looked at Crowley from under his eyelashes. 

“I appreciate that Crowley, but, well...right now I have a little problem and...you did interrupt something...” hinted Aziraphale, glancing at the vibrator nearby.

Crowley’s shocked face returned as he realised what the angel was suggesting. He wanted Crowley to finish the orgasm he had been aiming for?! This was turning into an interesting situation but he had to be certain Aziraphale wanted this. He reached out and grabbed Aziraphale’s hands and pressed each one to his lips. 

“Aziraphale, I want you, but I don’t want to go too fast for you” said Crowley. 

Aziraphale swallowed down his nerves. “What did you think of what you saw?” he asked. 

_Incredible?_ _Beautiful? Hot as fuck?_ Crowley couldn't answer. He didn’t want to scare Aziraphale away with the thoughts running through his head. 

“I want you very much, my demon” Aziraphale whispered “but I’m not very experienced at this. Will you show me?” 

“Now?” Crowley raised his eyebrows at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale pulled away from Crowley, lying back on the pillows again. He slowly pulled the sheet away, revealing himself once more. Crowley’s brain froze at the incredible sexy view he now had. “Ngk...” he managed. 

“I consent to you touching me, if that is alright with you” said the angel in a low voice. He had no idea where he got the confidence from to say this but all he could focus on was that Crowley loved him, and Aziraphale didn’t want him to leave. 

Aziraphale parted his legs and Crowley gasped at the pink wetness in front of him. He lost all sense of ‘nice’ and, kicking off his boots, he lay across the bed and began stroking up Aziraphale’s thighs. Aziraphale tensed and gasped, so Crowley stopped. 

“Is this ok, Angel? Just say stop if you need me to”

Aziraphale nodded, and placed his hand over Crowley’s, encouraging him to continue. Crowley’s hand stroked closer up the thigh to Aziraphale’s waiting cunt, and for the first time he touched his friend in an intimate way he had only dreamed of. 

Aziraphale groaned as Crowley’s fingers worked their way around his vulva, making him wet again. Crowley slid a finger into him, torturously slowly. After several minutes of continued finger action, Aziraphale brought his hand up over his eyes and grasped the sheet, moaning Crowley’s name and grinding onto the finger. Crowley could barely believe what was happening – he was actually making the one person he loved  and wanted call his name, doing… sexy  stuff to him! Crowley introduced another finger and Aziraphale thrust his hips upwards with a shout. 

“Oh, for Go... for Sat... for somebody’s sake don’t stop!” he cried. 

"Let go Angel, let me see it darling..." Crowley gasped as he watched Aziraphale moaning and panting above him. 

“Oooohhh, Croooowleeeey...” Aziraphale moaned as he pushed onto the fingers. After only a few more thrusts he let go and came over Crowley’s hand, juices dribbling onto the sheet. Crowley felt Aziraphale’s cunt pulse around his fingers, and heard him panting hard. Aziraphale returned to some level of normality and saw Crowley gazing at him.

“Was that good, Angel?” 

“Mmmm, so good” puffed Aziraphale. He sat up and pulled Crowley towards him, kissing him again. Crowley moaned and pressed his body against Aziraphale. The angel realised Crowley was still clothed and his erection was clearly outlined in his trousers. He slid a hand down and pressed the hard shape, making Crowley gasp.

“Aziraphale, you don’t have to do that. It’s fine. Me having a hard on does not mean I expect you to touch me”. 

“Can I see it?” Aziraphale asked, pressing harder. Crowley shuddered at the extra touch.

“Aahh....if you are sure?” 

“Yes” whispered Aziraphale, continuing the hand movement across Crowley’s cock. His lips moved to Crowley’s neck, licking and sucking at the pulse point before kissing gently upwards to his ear, where his lips skimmed over the small snake tattoo he had always loved on his friend.

Crowley’s resolve to take things slowly with his new love melted away, and with snapped fingers he was naked alongside Aziraphale on the bed. Aziraphale gasped as he got his first full view of Crowley’s slim frame - he was so beautiful. His gaze landed on Crowley’s cock, hard amongst a nest of red curly pubic hair. Crowley lay back as Aziraphale looked at him for silent permission, and Crowley nodded. Aziraphale reached out and touched the hard flesh. Crowley let out a hiss as Aziraphale gently slid his hand down his cock. 

“Tell me what you like, my dear” said Aziraphale. 

“Anything, Angel, just do what you might do to yourself” groaned Crowley. 

Aziraphale stroked a little faster, and a drop of pre-cum leaked out the tip of the erect cock. He ran his thumb over the top and Crowley moaned again. 

“ Yesssss , oh so good Angel” he thrust his hips upwards. He was incredibly turned on, achingly so, and watching his fantasy come to life before him was making him lose control. He jerked his hips, as Aziraphale continued to glide his hand up and down. He noticed Aziraphale watching intently, licking his lips as if Crowley’s cock were a large cream cake he wanted to devour, and could have sworn it got harder just from being looked at in that way. Aziraphale moaned slightly as he caressed the demon’s throbbing cock. Crowley had  fantasised about Aziraphale many times, wanting this so badly, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. So often he had wanked himself to completion, alone with just the thought of Aziraphale touching him, loving him. But this was real, and so much better than any fantasy. The Angel's softness, the fact that he wanted Crowley, and was now stroking his cock until he came. The whole feeling built him closer to his orgasm and he cried out as it finally hit him. 

“AZIRAPHALE!”. Crowley let out a yell as his orgasm overtook him and he spurted come all over Aziraphale’s hand. The angel slowed his movements as Crowley trembled beneath him. This was so much more than he had dreamed – he had done this to Crowley, made him call his name, given him pleasure. He could hardly believe he had found the confidence to let this happen. 

They lay there for a moment, taking in this mutual experience. Turning to Aziraphale, Crowley pulled him close and they held each other, kissing occasionally. 

“We have dinner reservations” said Aziraphale. Crowley laughed. Trust Aziraphale to think about food.

“Can I tempt you to head out for dinner and then let’s see what happens?” he replied.

“Temptation accomplished! But maybe we should get cleaned up” smiled Aziraphale.

Crowley agreed, and they headed to the bathroom together. 

===================================================

A few hours later, the pair returned to the bookshop, having enjoyed a wonderful dinner, extraordinary amounts of alcohol, and a lot of kissing. They had talked about the past, and their feelings, and the future, and more romantic feelings, and finally they had revealed their more sexual feelings. When Crowley had driven them back to the bookshop (after sobering up, of course), they could barely keep their hands off each other. Passionate snogging in the Bentley  had led to more intimate touches , and it became clear Crowley was not going back to his flat that night. 

They burst through the bookshop door, clinging to each other, and sending a pile of carefully stacked autobiographies flying. Aziraphale was so distracted by his flame haired lover that he didn’t even snap his fingers to put them back. They discarded their jackets and continued their exploration of each other’s bodies, taking it in turns to pin each other against the bookshelves as they kissed as if making up for every previous one missed over the last 6,000 years.  There was smooching in the science section, caresses in the classicals, and filth in the fiction. 

“Bedroom...please?” huffed Crowley, whilst he was grinding his erection against Aziraphale’s body as they  teased in the travel section. 

Aziraphale nodded and grabbed Crowley’s hand, dragging him towards the stairs in a show of strength that surprised Crowley. 

By the time they were in Aziraphale’s bedroom they were both incredibly turned on. There was a great deal more kissing, and a lot of groping, as clothes were discarded. Mouths explored curves, fingers touched previously untouched areas of their bodies, as the lovers  familiarised themselves with each other’s naked corporations. 

Crowley kissed Aziraphale all over his face and then paused to look at him.

“Aziraphale, whatever happens between us, I don’t want you to feel pressured. I may be a demon, but I would never, ever...” Aziraphale stopped him by placing his fingers over Crowley’s mouth.

“I know, my darling, I know that it will be alright because it’s you. I trust you”.

They fell onto the bed, kissing and touching each other. Crowley spotted the vibrator Aziraphale had been using earlier, which he had cleaned and placed on the pillow. Crowley picked it up and turned it on.

“How about trying this?” he asked. “After all, I watched you use it earlier so maybe I can see the results” his lips twitched in a smirk. 

Aziraphale nodded and lay back, his legs open. Crowley leaned down between them and placed the buzzing plastic against Aziraphale’s clit. Aziraphale moaned loudly, “Oh, yes, Crowley, oh!” as the demon slid it around the sensitive area, ending back on the clit. As he watched the angel’s cunt begin to get wet again, he carefully pushed the dildo into his hole, pulled it out, then pushed back again a little harder. Aziraphale thrust against the movements, moaning all the time. Crowley increased the speed of the device, and pushed harder still. He watched Aziraphale become unravelled before him as he moaned incoherently.

Aziraphale yelled as the vibrator worked in and out, pulsing deep into his cunt. He had wanted this for so long, wanted Crowley to be next to him, being together as they gave each other such incredible pleasure.

"Please! Oh Crowley, please! Crowley, yes, yes, yeeeees". Crowley thrust hard and fast as Aziraphale’s body convulsed around the vibrator as his orgasm hit him. Slowing the speed as Aziraphale calmed down, he removed the wet dildo from his lover’s dripping cunt.  He turned it off and placed it out out the way. 

“Get up here now, you wiley serpent” moaned Aziraphale, and Crowley complied, sliding up the bed to hold his angel as his aftershocks settled. He kissed down his face, nuzzling his neck, nipping lovingly into the soft shoulders. 

Aziraphale became aware of Crowley’s erect cock nudging his leg. He turned to him and reached down to stroke his hardness. “Your turn” he smiled. He began to stroke a little more as Crowley lay back and moaned at the touch. 

Crowley felt Aziraphale move down his body and gasped when he felt Aziraphale’s soft lips slide over his cock and suck it gently, as Aziraphale made humming sounds of pleasure. Crowley’s breaths became shallow and rapid, his eyes locked on the way his cock kept disappearing inside Aziraphale’s mouth, then reappearing, glistening with moistness. He wound his fingers into Aziraphale’s hair, holding his head, guiding him carefully.

“Oh, Angel, your mouth feels so good. You’re very good at that” he moaned “I’m not going to last...getting close... oh, oh, Fuck!”

Aziraphale removed his mouth and pumped Crowley vigorously, fast and hard, looking at him.

“Yes, my love, come for me, let me see you, come now” he said roughly. Dragging the sheet with his fingers, Crowley exploded in Aziraphale’s hand with a huge groan of “Aaaaangel....”. Aziraphale stroked him through it, milking him before licking the final drops off the tip, sending shivers through the demon’s body. 

“Hell, Aziraphale that was amazing” puffed Crowley, as the angel kissed his way up his body. They lay touching each other, enjoying the fact they were finally free to do what they wished. Crowley flipped round and pinned Aziraphale to the bed with his body. He looked him in the eyes, amber meeting blue. “I’m not finished” he hissed, and crushed his lips onto Aziraphale’s in a bruising, passionate kiss. Aziraphale moaned and his hips arched upwards against Crowley. Crowley kissed his way down Aziraphale’s body, working down the neck, spending time nibbling his nipples, lightly kissing his stomach. Aziraphale tensed briefly as Crowley touched him there – he was so soft compared to Crowley’s angular frame – but his lover didn’t seem bothered by his softness, and he let Crowley continue downwards until he reached the apex of Aziraphale’s thighs. 

He parted Aziraphale’s legs, revealing an already wet cunt. Aziraphale wriggled with pleasure and moaned as Crowley's hands slid up and gently touched his labia. Crowley touched all around, gentle strokes, before going back the other way. By the time he had done this several times Aziraphale’s cunt was exceptionally wet, and Aziraphale was shuddering against him. Crowley now moved in and placed his tongue over Aziraphale’s clit and licked hard. At this, the angel nearly threw Crowley off the bed, he jerked upwards so hard. 

“Oh Crowley, please...mmmmm....yes!” he cried, as Crowley pushed two fingers into him. He began to lick the clit firmly, timing it with thrusts from his fingers, until Aziraphale was so worked up he was babbling random words.

“Oh, yes... fuck...Crowley...please....oh...oooh....I’m coming, I’m coming, YES!” and he climaxed again, with Crowley sucking at his clit and pumping him with his fingers. 

Crowley slowed his movements on Aziraphale through yet more aftershocks. Having reduced his lover to a puddle of melted goo, his cock had grown hard again. He sat up and knelt over Aziraphale, who was flushed and panting. He touched Aziraphale’s sensitive cunt, and Aziraphale moaned weakly. He could not get enough of this demon, he never knew he was capable of this. Crowley leaned over and kissed Aziraphale, pinning him down as they shared the taste of each other. Aziraphale could see the lust in the amber eyes he loved so much. 

“Can I fuck you, Angel?” Crowley whispered. Aziraphale looked up with equal passion in his eyes.

“Yes, yes my darling, I need you. Please fuck me”. 

Crowley needed no more encouragement, and he placed his hard cock against the cunt displayed before him. It was wet and puffy and the most erotic sight Crowley has seen – which is a lot coming from a demon who had carried out many temptations over the centuries. 

He slipped in without any resistance and groaned at the feeling of the walls of Aziraphale’s cunt gripping him tightly. Aziraphale moaned and squirmed impatiently. 

“Please, Crowley, I need you...more, please” he cried out.

Crowley is surprised but pleased at this enthusiastic response. Pushing hard into Aziraphale, his muscles were taut as he gripped his angel’s hips hard and with each thrust of his  cock he felt the angel quivering. Eyes wide, Aziraphale cried out again. 

“Aargh...oh...yes, my love...harder, more, don’t stop....” 

Crowley’s orgasm was building. He began thrusting deep inside the angel, as Aziraphale wrapped his legs around his arse and pressed him into him. He leaned forward and kissed Aziraphale. 

“Come on, come with me, let me take you there, I love you my angel.... you feel amazing...come for me...be mine”

“Yes, darling, I love you too. I’m yours, always...always” moaned Aziraphale. 

The pair called out together as they both climaxed. Crowley felt the hot gush of wetness flood his cock as the angel orgasmed, his cunt clamping tight around him, pulsing in waves of pleasure which tipped Crowley over the edge into his own explosion, cock twitching and pulsing with each thrust. 

There was a heavy silence as the lovers caught their breath. It could have been hours as they lay together, tangled in the sheet, Aziraphale holding Crowley tightly. Crowley finally moved away, kissing him so tenderly that Aziraphale could not have mistaken it for anything but an act of love. 

Crowley leaned up on one elbow and looked down on Aziraphale.

“So....me walking in on you earlier was kind of... fortunate?” said Crowley. Aziraphale giggled.

“Er...maybe not how I expected things to turn out, but...yes, I suppose it was.” He lifted a hand to stroke Crowley’s cheek. 

“My darling demon” he whispered. 

“It’s always been you, Aziraphale,” Crowley said, “It’s only ever been you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Crowley. I should have told you a long time ago. I meant it – I’m yours.” 

“And I’m yours” murmured Crowley as he brought his hand up to capture Aziraphale’s and kissed his palm.

“For another 6,000 years?” asked Aziraphale

“For eternity, Angel” replied the demon.

And that was all they needed, as they took the final fall together. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!! I have never written a 'porn' fic before so I enjoyed learning about getting the phrasing right. I read quite a lot of other explicit fan fics to understand the process. Considering I thought I would not write a fic again, I'm surprised at myself. Crit and comments always welcome. 
> 
> Fic was inspired by a Twitter post from @mdl_oba (link included above) - thanks for giving me permission to write this. 
> 
> XX


End file.
